


Put away, your traditions, believe me when I say

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: Precious fren, here is the sequel, you ask for. I hope you will like it. Never forget: You are important for me, you beautiful soul. Hug you tight. Always.





	Put away, your traditions, believe me when I say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanilla_Ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Ella/gifts).



Ella slept deeply as her cell phone rang. It was in the middle of the night and she wondered who was calling her at this strange time when she picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked, and was wide awake immediately as she recognized Josh's brittle voice at the other end of the line. "E- Ella ..." A sob echoed through the line. She sat up in her bed and hastily switched on the bedside lamp as she asked carefully "Jishwa, what happened?" For a few seconds, she could only hear his trembling breathing. "Jishwa, take your time, I'm here. I hear you. "Ella knew the drummer had to fight for his words when he was as distraught as he was, actually. She began to hum a melody and heard his breathing slowly went back to normal.She left off, and heard him whisper "Ella..Ty ... Tyler hit me" Her jaw droped. But she quickly regain her composure and asked, "Are you hurt?" "A few bruises, I think," he replied, his voice beginning to tremble again. "Jishwa, where are you? Are you in L.A. or in Columbus? "" Columbus "" Okay, "Ella replied, trying not to explode with anger. "Jishwa, I'll take the next greyhound bus. "Ella, you don‘t have to ..." he began, but she interrupted him. "Josh, I want to. You're the most valuable person for me in the world and nothing can stop me from being by your side when you need me. "" Thanks .. "" Jishwa, you know: Always. "She reminded him."Please promise me to take good care of yourself til I am by your side. Let the cuddly tiger do his job, until I can relieve him. Jishwa, are you in your house, or with your parents? "" In my house. "" Good. I'm on my way. "" I'll pick you up at the bus station, "Josh suggested, but Ella refused."My wonderful friend, you have to rest. The only thing you have to do is to open your door for me when I ring. "She heard a chuckle."Try to sleep til I get there. And don‘t forget: You are not alone "" Thank you, again "" Always ". Ella hung up, hurriedly gathered some clothes, packed some toilet articles and their savings in a small suitcase, dressed, and walked through the door toward the bus station.  
In thought, she sent thanksgiving to heaven that they were holidays again, and her parents had gone on vacation without her. This made the whole thing much easier and she didn‘t have to answer any questions and justify herself for something that hardly anyone understood.  
She had half an hour before her bus depart and took the time to cover herself with some food and drinks. Shortly after her bus had left the station, she looked at her cell phone once again to see if Josh had send her a message before she fell asleep by the gentle rocking of the bus.  
Shortly before the bus reached its destination, Ella woke up and a smile spread across her face when she saw the Columbus skyline appearing in the distance. Her smile, however, died again when she became aware of the circumstances surrounding her, which is why she had made this trip. How could Tyler dare to raise his hand against Josh?! To hurt him?! She felt the anger flicker again. No one had the right to inflict a harm on Josh! Josh was such a wonderful person, such an innocent soul. She would sweep everyone from the face of the earth, who wanted to harm him. Tyler would do well not to meet her if his health was dear to him.  
She called the taxi driver Josh's address, and when the taxi starts to drive she thought back how she had felt, when the drummer had trusted her enough to give her his addresses in Columbus and L.A. He had received her address in return, and Ella had sent Josh a big, stuffed tiger for his birthday, to defend him against all the evil monsters who might be living under the hotel beds. And he should always remind him, that he was not alone. He had sent her a photo of himself and the tiger. Grinning like the sun and with the comment noted: "Thank you, my wonderful Little Red Riding Hood"  
She was torn from her thoughts when the taxi came to a halt. She paid the driver and looked at the house and her heart began to beat faster. She didn‘t even manage to ring when she was standing on the threshold when the door opened and Josh hugged her so impetuously that he pushed the air out of her lungs. "My Ella !!! I missed you so much!!!! "Her suitcase slipped out of her hand and she could only gasp a reply "I .. ha..have ... mi…missed… you ... too…very…much " He just let go to pick up her suitcase, take her by the hand and pull her into the house. When the door fell closed behind them, he immediately pulled her into the next embrace. Ella giggled softly as Josh buried his face in the crook of her throat and sucked in the family scent of vanilla. As she wrapped her arms around him to hug him too, Josh groaned and she let him go immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn‘t want to ..." "You haven‘t" Josh assured her gently and stroked her cheek. For the first time, Ella could see him straight in the face and froze in pain. Josh had a dark-violet bruise on his left cheek bone a cracked lip, as well as deep scratches and bruises on his neck. She held her hand to her mouth and couldn‘t hold back her tears. "Jishwa, oh my God ... was this Tyler?" The drummer dropped his head in silence and didn‘t dare to look at her. She stepped closer to him and began to decorate his right cheek with small kisses and stroked him gently through his hair. "You beautiful being, what did he done to you?" She whispered sadly. At that moment, Josh clung to her as his legs gave up and he dragged Ella to the ground. He began to cry unrestrainedly as he buried his head in the crook of her throat. She stroked his hair lovingly and gave him a gently kiss on the head. Softly, she began to hum a melody for him, again until he was laying calm and exhausted in her arms.  
"Jisha, would you like it, if I run you a bath?" He nodded dumbly and they both rose. "I'm sorry" he said in a rough voice. "I’m not. I like to be there for you, "she replied, smiling gently at him. Josh took her hand as he whispered, "Ella, you are priceless." Then they went to his bathroom, and Ella run him a bath. Before she left for Josh to undress, she asked "if you want, I can wash your back and your hair. You just need to call when you're ready. "" You would do this for me? "He asked. "Yeah, sure." And she smiled at him.  
While Josh enjoyed his bath, Ella left her suitcase in the living room and entered the kitchen to find something to cook for Josh and herself. When she had just found tomato sauce and noodles, she heard him call her name. She scurried back to the bathroom and knocked before she entered. The image that was offered to her was priceless. Josh sat in a mountain of bath foam and grinned like a honey cake horse. Ella burst out laughing. "Can I start?" And she rolled up her sleeves. Josh pulled a pout and let a sponge emerge from the foam like a sea monster. She laughed again, took the sponge, and began rubbing it gently over his back. When she went to wash his hair, he handed her his coconut shampoo and she began to massage it gently into his scalp. The drummer enjoyed it visibly and began to purr like a cat. After she had drained off the foam from his hair, he thanked her and she left him alone in his foam kindom.  
When Josh came out of the bathroom, he found Ella in the kitchen, which was stirring the tomato sauce. She hadn‘t noticed him and so he crept from behind and hugged her carefully, not to scare her to much. She laughed softly as she felt his touch. "I hope the food is okay for you. But I didn‘t find anything else in your cupboards, "she told him. He put his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "Sure, it's okay." She pulled the tomato sauce from the stove and turned to him. His upper body was naked and now she could see the bruises that covered his ribs. Her breath stopped. "Oh Joshie" she whispered concerned. She took him by the hand and took him to the living room, where she took a wound cream from the suitcase and smeared all his bruises with it. She tried to be as careful as possible, but could not quite avoid the drummer twitching. Then she let sat him on the couch and took a blanket around his Shoulders. Then she left to serve the food.  
Josh's head rested on Ella's lap, and she stroked his hair tenderly as she asked, cautiously "Josh, do you feel ready to tell me what happened between Tyler and you?" She heard him sigh and he slowly sat up. He looked at her sadly and began to tell: "I was at Tylers and he showed me some of his new songs. At first everything was good, but over time Tyler became more nervous and some kind of aggresive. I thought maybe I was bothering him somehow and wanted to leave, but he held me back. Then he showed me a very specific song and I just couldn‘t find it that good and I told him. That ... that was ... a mistake "Josh's voice began to tremble and he began to rock his body back and forth. Ella put her arm around his shoulder and began, "Josh, you don‘t have to ..." but the drummer shook his head no and continued, "It ... it was ha..happend .. so fast ... He started ... to hit me ... and, and kicking me. Then .. he..began … he began ... to choke me. I lost the consciousness.... And when I came back to myself, I was alone. My whole body hurt and I tried to disappear from his recording studio as soon as possible. "Tears ran down his cheeks and Ella hugged him close to her and kissed him gently on the forehead. Josh buried his face in her chest and cried his soul out of his body.  
Ella felt dead inside. She was shocked how cruel Tyler had been. Especially Tyler should know, how delicate Josh's soul was. He was supposed to know what a wonderful and precious friend he has in Josh. Loyal, loving, caring. Tears ran quietly down her cheeks. And she knew she wouldn‘t even let the singer look at Josh, anymore. Not as long as she could prevent it.  
Josh had a guest room. When she adjusted her suitcase, she heard him murmur, "I'm sorry I'm such a bad host." She looked at him questioningly and he continued, "Instead of taking care of you, you have to take care of me like a baby "" Josh, stop! "She said firmly. She took his hands in hers and continued gently, "Joshie, you're not a bad host, and you're not a baby either. You are a wonderful person and I am so infinitely happy to see you again. The circumstances, however, are cruel. "She gently stroked his cheek and he leaned his head into her touch.  
"Josh, did you think about to report Tylers abuse to the police? For what he has done to you, he would deserve it "said Ella as she sat with the drummer on the back porch of his house. He dropped his head and muttered, "I don‘t know. A part of me still can‘t believe what he's done, "he replied sadly."But I can‘t let him down. I just can‘t "He looked uncertainly at her with fear in his eyes. She squeezed his hand and smiled sadly at him. "I don‘t condemn you for thinking and feeling like that, Jishwa. You are such a wonderful soul. Even if someone you love, hurt you the worst, you can‘t stop loving him and let him fall "The drummer looked at Ella, kissed her forehead and whispered " Thank you. " She smoothed a curl out of his face and answered, "Always" Both fell silent and listened to the birds who were singing their songs in the garden.

Before they went to sleep that night, Ella once again provided Josh's bruises and gave him a good night's kiss before the two of them retired to their rooms. She lay on the bed, trying to suppress the longing to be close to Josh. She slapped herself mentally, for her selfish thinking. Josh had experienced so much suffering through Tyler and had the right to be for himself. He didn‘t need anyone who was still hanging on his neck in this situation to pull him even further into the depths. When she hadn’t fell asleep after two hours, she decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen. As she passed Josh's bedroom, she heard a whimper. She stopped immediately and pressed her ear to the door. She heard Josh pleading, "No, Tyler ... please …" She opened the door carefully and saw, he was trapped in a nightmare. "Tyler, please" she heard him whimper again. She crawled on his bed and began to say softly, "Joshie, wake up, you have a nightmare," but he didn‘t react and began to thrashing around, instead. Ella was afraid that he might hurt himself and tried to grab his arms. She also managed to do this for about two seconds before she was pushed with force against the head of the bed and hit her head against the wall. In the first moment, she saw only stars and a heavy pain exploded in her head. So she didn‘t notice, that Josh was talking to her, "Oh my God, I'm sorry, I didn‘t want that! I'm so sorry! "And he pulled her into a hug."I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn‘t want to hurt you" he panicked, covering her head with kisses. Ella somehow managed to ignore the droning in her head and said, "Shh, Joshie, it’s all right. I know. I still love you. Don‘t worry. "" But ... "he wanted to contradict, but she interrupted him and said. "No." She snuggled up to his chest and let himself sink back into the pillows. Ella stroked his chest soothingly until Josh's heartbeat quenched and she fell asleep. The drummer lay awake for a while and felt infinite love and gratitude for the young woman in his arms. He couldn‘t thank the fate enough that they had met.

When Ella awoke the next morning, Josh was no longer beside her. Perhaps it was the best. When she tried to get up, everything began to spin, she became sick and she had to suppress the violent urge to throw up immediately. She probably had a brain concussion, but she wouldn‘t tell Josh, of course. The poor soul was already reproaching enough, and she wouldn‘t do anything, to increase his feelings of guilt. She sneaked into the guest room and took a headache tablet in the hope, that this would fix the problem. When the tablet started to kick in, she looked for Josh, whom she found in the kitchen. He was doing scrambled eggs and didn‘t notice Ella, who leaned against the doorway and gazed at him with quiet joy. He hummed a melody in front of him, and when he saw her, a warm smile appeared on his face. He walked up to her and hugged her gently. "Good morning, dear" he said, and asked, "How are you?" "All right, Jishwa," she lied. „Could you still find some sleep, my sun?"Josh smiled again and his nougat brown eyes sparkled as he said " With you at my side I always can sleep very well." He took her by the hand and led her to the dining table, as he continued: "Perfect timing, the breakfast is ready. I hope you like scrambled eggs? "Josh glanced at her uncertainly, biting his lower lip nervously. Ella nodded and gave him a smile. She loved the drummer's way of biting his lip when something drifted him. It was just too sweet. Now she realized how lovingly he had decorated the dining table. In a vase stood an apricot-white rose with a large flower, which exhaled a beguiling scent. Single rose petals lay scattered on the white tablecloth. The napkins were the same color as the rose on which the cutlery lay. Ella looked at him with wet eyes as Josh came back with the loaded plates. The drummer looked at her quizzically as he sets the plates off. "Did you decorate the table so beautifully for me?" She asked softly. He nodded mutely, blushing slightly. She grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his back of his hand. "Thank you, Jishwa" she said gently, "but that wasn‘t necessary." "It was" he replied, gently stroking her cheek.  
Ella had to get the food down and tried to ignore the urge to throw up. She knew it was not a good idea to eat something in her condition, but she'd rather die than disappoint Josh. He had done such an effort, for her. When the drummer began to clear the table, she had no other choice but to apologize and disappear as quickly as possible in the guest's bathroom. While she hung over the toilet bowl, she heard someone ring the bell. She hastened to remove the traces of her indifference before she joined Josh again. "Jishwa, but I wash off the dishes ..." She froze as she looked up and saw his face, mirroring the purest horror. The reason for this was standing in front of them. Tyler looked at her in surprise and asked, "Josh, who is that?" But the drummer didn‘t answer. Instead, he moved back even further. Ella stepped guardingly in front of him and took his left hand. Tyler had a great gift basket with all sorts of things Josh liked. He put the gift basket off and continued, "Josh, I know there are no words that can express how sorry I am to what I've done to you. But Blurry ... "The drummer began to shake and she could hear him begin to gasp. At that moment, something snapped inside of her. She let go of Josh's hand and began to walk over to the singer. "Tyler, it's better for you, to leave." He looked at her and replied snappily, "Who do you think you are, to order me something?" In a drop of a dime, the singer found himself laying on the floor. Ella had torn him from his feet and sat on him now. "Well, in your place, I would obey my request, because everything else would be unfavorable for you." Tyler looked at her with wide eyes. "You dare to blame only Blurry for your cruel behavior against Josh?! Well, then say hello 'to my Blurryface'“ . She grabbed him by his collar and left her arm to swipe at him, her hand clenched to a fist. Tyler grimaced his face in anticipation of meeting her fist. But when the blow not happend, he carefully opened his eyes and saw that her fist had stopped millimeters in front of his face.

"I'm not like you, Tyler" she said disparagingly. „Blurry may influence you, but he should never have so much power that you treat Josh so cruel. Except, a part of you really wanted, to hurt Josh, like this. I only warn you this only time: if you dare to inflict the slightest pain on Josh, you will not be able to experience the next day, again. Do you understand me?“ Tyler nodded quickly. She rose and dragged the singer to his feet. "And now, go. When Josh is ready to talk to you, he'll call you. In the meantime, you can think about, what a wonderful and precious friend you actually have in Josh - if you still have it." The last sentence she said in a sad tone. Tyler nodded mutely, then said, "Thanks for the lesson. I really needed it. "She sighed " Tyler, I wish we had met in other circumstances. "" Me, too, "he admitted. On the doorstep, he turned to her again and asked, "If I may ask: Are you Ella?" When she nodded, the singer smiled at her and said, "Then I know, Josh can’t be safer, when you are by his side" He turned away and went down the driveway as she closed the front door.  
Ella leaned her forehead against the door for a few seconds before turning to Josh. When she looked into his eyes, her heart sank. Josh was still standing in the same place where she had left him and tears were running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Josh," she said softly, "I just wanted to protect you." At that moment, the dizziness and nausea returned, and Ella had difficulties to stand upright. She felt something wet running from her nose and wiped it away with her sleeve. The sleeve was blood red. "What?" She asked herself before she blacked out.  
She didn‘t know how long she was passed out, as she slowly recovered. The first thing she heared were soft sobs. Ella opened her eyes, which took a while to get used to the bright light of a hospital room. Josh sat next to her in a chair and had his head lowered as he held her right hand in his. She squeezed his hand gently, and his head snapped. "Oh thank god, you are awake. I was so worried about you. "He smiled happily at her. She smiled back. Before she could say anything, a doctor entered the room and smiled. Ella sat up and he began: "Mr. and Mrs. Dun, I have good news for you. The radiographs show no abnormalities. Mr. Dun, we'd keep your wife for the night, and tomorrow morning you can take her back home with you. "" Thank you Doctor, "Josh said pleased, and the Doctor left the room again.  
Ella turned to Josh with a grin and asked, "Mrs. Dun?" The drummer blushed red and stuttered, "When you fainted and I called the ambulance, the paramedics and the doctor asked me if you were a part of my family. I knew they wouldn‘t let me go with you when I tell the truth, so I told them, you are my wife. I hope it was okay and you are not mad at me ". He looked at her uncertainly. "No, I'm not mad at you. On the contrary, it was so incredibly sweet of you. "She stroked his cheek gently."The only thing I'm really angry about is, that I caused you so much trouble. I'm so terribly sorry, Jishwa. I didn‘t mean to scare you. I only build crap and you explain me to your wife for this. I really didn‘t deserve that. "She let her head hang and sighed. Josh sat next to her on the bed and hugged her. He knew she meant the incident with Tyler. He began to stroke her back and said softly in her ear: "My wonderful Ella, you didn‘t scared me. I was only totally baffled by the whole situation. Your action was so touching. Nobody has ever defended me with so much love and passion. And if someone messed up, it was me. I caused your brain concussion.  
This fact she really couldn‘t disclose, but she said: Jishwa, it was an accident. I know you didn‘t want to hurt me. I say it again: I love you the same way as before "and kissed him on the cheek."I love you, too" he replied, kissing her on the forehead in return. A nurse entered the room and smiled at the two before she said "Mr. Dun, the visit time is over. I have to ask you to leave us for the night. "Josh pulled a pout and Ella and the nurse laughed."Exceptionally" the drummer grumbled, rising from the edge of the bed. "You are really a gorgeous couple," the nurse noticed, and Ella and Josh blushed before thanking for the compliment at the same time.  
When Josh picked her up next day, the doctor advised Ella to take care of the next few days, and Josh promised to keep an eye on it. They were both glad to be able to leave the hospital and the drummer drove with her to a small lovingly decorated cafe where he ordered breakfast for them. As they sat down, Ella asked, "How was your evening, Joshie?" He smiled at her and said, "Well, first I missed you very much. Then Colin came around surprisingly, and later, Jordan came, too. He was tried to persuading me to appear to a family dinner. "She smiled at him, but Josh could see a trace of sadness in her eyes. Before he could ask what the reason was, she replied, "Do that, Josh. I can understand that your family is missing you. Who doesn‘t want to have such a wonderful person arond, like you? I just take a cozy evening on your couch and wait for you. "The drummer blushed before he replied" You're so cute. Um, but I thought I'd take you with me. " She looked at him anxiously and said, "Josh, that's madly fond of you, but I don‘t know if it's such a good idea." "Why?" "Because, because ..." she began to stammer, "I ... I‘m not good at these things. Your family is so wonderful, they're all so beautiful and smart ... and I ... I'm not all of this. I don‘t want to ruin your evening, I don‘t want to disappoint you, and most certainly, I don‘t want you to be ashamed of me. "Josh opened his mouth, but Ella continued" Joshie, I'm not even good with my own family. I usually stay in my room, not to bother them with my presence and to ruin their mood. I ... I'm simply not good at these things. " The drummer looked at her sympathetically, took her hand, and stroked her hand with his thumb as he said, "and I‘m not good without you." She knew what he wanted to say, then she sighed „ Jishwa, I love you too much to refuse your wish. I can only hope, with all my heart, you will not regret it. "" I will not, "he replied, leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.  
When they left the cafe, Ella said, "Josh, I have nothing to wear for the dinner. And I don‘t want to face your family in jeans and a T-shirt. " "Well, let's go buy you something. There is this store on the High Street that has nice clothes. Jenna dragges Tyler to this store when she needs something. "" Um, Jenna has a wonderful taste in fashion, but I thought of a second hand shop. "The drummers jaw dropped. "Hey, that isn‘t necessary. I really have enough money to buy you a nice new dress. "Ella shook her head" This expensive store is not necessary. I know you have enough money, I'll pay my stuff myself. You're not a running wallet for me. "Josh was baffled. "Ella, I never had the impression that you think so. And I really want to make you happy. "" If you want to make me happy, we'll go to a second hand shop, "she replied, grinning at him. He rolled his eyes, grinned back, and said, "You're really a phenomenon. I've never met a woman like you. "" I don‘t know why nobody wanted to believe me, when I say I'm not ticking like everyone else. "" Well, that's probably, because it's easier for people, to think in stereotypes "argued the drummer."That's right" Ella agreed.  
They didn‘t need to spend much time in the second-hand shop til Ella had her wardrobe for the dinner. She had chosen a black dress with small roses, a light black sweater, nylon stockings, and black ballerinas. "Nothing in pink?" He teased. "Never" she replied, pulling a pout.  
"You see" she said contentedly as they left the store, "A whole outfit for $ 20." "I just have a smart wife" he replied with a smile, adding: " In this case, we have enough money left for a pizza. What do you think, Mrs. Dun? "" All my husband wants, "she replied with a smile, but inwardly it hurts her. She knew Josh loved it, but she also knew it was a dream that would never come true. But it was worth the pain when it made Josh happy. And that was all that mattered.  
The drummer happily munched his pizza and grinning like a little child. Ella enjoyed the sight and was glad with her whole heart that he slowly returned to his own self. His eyes sparkled with joy, and she wanted to drown in them. "Is something wrong?" He asked, tearing her from her thoughts. She smiled at him warmly, and said softly, "It's all perfect - you're perfect." Josh hadn‘t heard the last part because he had turned to the next piece of pizza. Perhaps it was better this way.  
After they‘re stopped at a supermarket to buy some food, they rushed in with the shopping bags in Josh's kitchen and took them on the counter. "Hey Jishwa, where are the sales slips?" Ella asked. "I don‘t know" he replied, but she knew very well that he didn‘t want to tell her. She looked at him sternly, held her hands to her hips, and said, "Joshua William Dun, where are the sales slips?" He grinned at her and said, "Do you know, you're looking like my mum, actually?" "I promise you a tirade like from your mum, when you refuse to give me the sales slips. „Well, I take the risk“ Josh grinned and runs out oft he kitchen, the sales slips in his hand. Ella was immediately on his heels and shouted, "I'll get you, Joshie, and then I'll tickle you to the ground." "We will see" he shouted back, getting faster. But it didn‘t help him. When he wanted to sprint over the bed in his bedroom, Ella caught him, and he slumped forward with his face on the bed. He could just turn around when Ella was already sitting on him and tried to grab the papers. "Last warning, Joshie. Give me the slips or I'll tickle you into the mattress. "" Do you?“ Ella wasn’t fast enough and the drummer began to tickle her and she explode with laughter. He pushed her down, and in the next moment, he sat on her and tickled her further. "Well " he teased, "who's tickled into the mattress now?" "Okay, okay" she gasped. "Ididn‘t know you got super powers," Josh chuckled and Ella used the opportunity and began to tickle him back. The success lasted only briefly, however, because Josh grabbed her wrists and pressed her arms on the mattress. "Nice attempt, Mrs. Dun" he teased, grinning at her. Again she felt a stab in her heart. She smiled back and said softly, "Okay, I give up. You are the tickle master"  
A little later they cleared the rest of the food in the kitchen shelves, before they made themselves comfortable on the couch. Josh rested on Ellen's chest and he listened to her heartbeat while she was playing with a strand of his hair. On TV was running a movie, which neither of them really paid attention to.

"When would you like to go to dinner?" She asked out of the blue. "I thought about tomorrow, if you are fine with." "Of course" "My family always eats at seven" he informed her. "Jishwa, do your family know you want to take me with you?" "I told Jordan you're coming "" Then I'd say I'm going to put myself in the tub and you can call your mum in the meantime. "" I'll do, "replied the drummer, and Ella was through the living room door.  
The next day was really though for Ella. Already at night, she had had a nightmare that she messed up the dinner with Josh's family so that she began to cry in her sleep and Josh woke her worried and held her in his arms for a long time until she could calm down. Ella woke up first and slipped out of bed. Because of her, the poor fellow had been awake half the night. She prepared everything in the kitchen to make him pancake when he got up. She was completely lost in thought when Josh suddenly entered the kitchen and she was so jumpy that the coffee cup fell from her hand and crashed on the floor. „ Josh, I'm so sorry ..." she began to stammer as she began to pick up the broken pieces. He knelt down and helped her. Then he took her in the arms and stroked her back. "Dear, what are you so afraid of?" He asked softly. She looked at him and couldn‘t hold back her tears. "I am so afraid to disappoint you and your family. That I'm just not enough, that your family thinks I'm a terrible person and they think I'm just be with you because you're the drummer of Twenty One Pilots "Josh took Ellas face in his hands and asked softly "Ella, do you think I could think of you like that?" She got big eyes and shook her head no. "You see" he said cheerfully. "And please believe me when I say that my family will not condemn you. If something happens, you can be sure that I am at your side "He hug her and she whispered:" Thank you, Jishwa "" Always"

"You look gorgeous" Josh said as Ella stood in front of him in her dinner outfit. "So if my family does not fall in love with you right away, then they have tomatoes on their eyes." She blushed. "Thank you, Jishwa. You always look gorgeous for me"  
When they arrived at Josh's parents' house, Ella became nervous and insecure. Josh kissed her on her forehead and reminded her, "I'm at your side" And the drummer kept his word. Bill and Laura, of course, realized that Ella was very shy and excited. She got room to get used to the new situation, where she was very grateful for. Ashley looked at her more from a distance, while Jordan, the younger brother, began to tease Josh. "Hey, Joshie, you didn‘t tell me the other day that your companion is so sympathetic." Josh grinned at him and replied, "Well Jord, I wanted to have the surprise effect on my side" "You succeeded" Laura remarked. "Thank you, Mrs. Dun" Ella said shyly "you, too Jordan" "Dear, you can call me Laura" "That is very friendly. Thank you, "she replied. The evening took its course and Ella got more secure around the Dun family. Josh had always given her a look, to see how she was doing. When Laura began to clear the table, Ella offered to help her. She stood in the kitchen and was just washing a bowl when Ashley suddenly appeared next to her. She leaned against the counter and asked, "Ella tell me, do you like my brother?" She nearly slipped the bowl out of her hand. "Yes, of course." She replied. " I hope so. Josh has a fragile soul and if you ever treat him badly, I'll make you regret it. "" Ashley, I would never treat Josh badly. He's a wonderful person and I'm so happy that we met. "" Are you sure you mean Josh and not just the drummer of TØP? "" Yes, I'm sure. He certainly deserved that he was seen as a human being. "" He certainly deserved that. What I doubt is, that you deserve him. "She left Ella alone with their thoughts.  
She felt terrible. Had she really deserved Josh? No, she didn‘t. He had definitely deserved a better friend than she was. She was a broken soul. Slowly, she put the harness aside and went through the living room toward the hallway. Josh was engrossed in a conversation with Bill and Jordan and didn‘t notice when Ella crossed the room. In the corridor she took her jacket from the hook and quietly closed the front door behind her. As she reached the walkway, she let her tears run freely.

"Mum, did you see Ella?" Josh asked after a while. "No, honey, I thought she was with you in the living room." "And I thought she was still with you in the kitchen." He felt a bad feeling. The drummer searched the whole house for her, but found no trace. Panic began to rise up in his chest as he asked the others, "Has anyone of you said anything that might be misunderstood?" They all looked questioning, except for Ashley. "Ash, what did you say to her?" He asked impatiently. "I said to her that I hope she likes you for your own sake. Because if not, she didn‘t deserve you. "Josh jaw dropped." You said what!? Your concern for me in all honors, but you don‘t imagine, what you have done! How long has it been? "" So 20-30 minutes ago "He groaled frustrated, grabbed his jacket in the hallway and was through the door.  
When Josh hastily started his car, he was fully aware of the fact that Ashley's words had made an impact at Ella. Although he had promised her, he wasn‘t there to defend her. He had failed - idiot. He sent prayers to heaven that she had returned to his house as he pushed the accelerator even more. There, he saw no light, and his panic grew almost immeasurably until he realized, Ella had no key at all - idiot. He jumped out of the car and began to call her name but didn‘t receive an answer. When he came to the fence that cut off his back garden, he perceived a shadow that had forced into the corner between the wall and the fence, like a terrified animal. "Ella?" He asked cautiously, but received no answer. He let his cell phone light up, and the sight almost broke his heart. She had leaned her head against the wall, staring into a emty space. Her eyes were dark. All the light has gone. From her fingers blood, dripping in small red pearls into the grass. A bloody glass- shard lay beside her. "Ella, no ..." he whispered with a trembling voice and fell into the grass next to her. He took her cautiously into his arm and murmured again and again: "Ella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry ..." and began to cry. His tears woke her out of her apathy and she whispered, "No Jishwa, I'm sorry. I don‘t know how I could be so stupid, thinking I deserved you. Someone as wonderful as you. Someone who can make the whole universe shine with his smile. What am I? A dusty grain in the wind. Josh gasped, before answering, "This dusty grain, means a whole universe for me. And the only important thing for me is, to illuminate this universe and no other. "It took a few seconds for Ella to fully understand what Josh had just said to her, and when she raised her head and looked at him incredulously, she couldn‘t answer anymore, because his lips met hers and he kissed her tenderly. "I hope it was okay" he said softly as he had broke the kiss. Ella was so overwhelmed that she could only nod. "Come on, let's go inside and get treat your wounds" Josh said softly to her. He helped her up and they went into the house. After he had bandaged her wounds, he went to the kitchen to make some tea. While he was waiting for the water to get hot, he glanced at his cell phone, where he had numerous missed calls from his mother and Ashley. He chose the number of his mother, who immediately picked it up and asked, "Did you find her, Joshie?" "Yes I did." He heard a sigh of relief. " Thank God. I hope she is doing well? "" No, not really, "he replied honestly."Oh, Joshie, I'm so sorry." "Mom, you must not be sorry, you haven‘t done anything wrong." "Please tell her I roast Ashley like no tomorrow. When she realizes what she has done she was really sorry and she would like to apologize to Ella personally for her impossible behavior. "" I'll tell her, but let her get some rest "" Yes, of course."I wish you both a good night." "Good night, Mom" he replied, and hung up.

When he looked up from the phone, he saw Ella standing in the doorway. "What are you gonna tell me about your mom?" Josh realized that she had probably been listening to the whole conversation and said, "Well, she wanted me to tell you, that she wanted to ask, if it's okay for you if Ashley could came over to apologize to you. She understood how hurtful her behavior was to you and wanted to apologize, personally. "She sighed and replied" I'm not mad at your sister. I know she just said it out of concern for you. Because she loves you. I don’t blame her. "" Yeah, but it wasn‘t okay anyway "" If you want, you can send her a message that she can come around during the next morning. I dom‘t want to let her sit on hot coals. "" She would have deserved it, "said the drummer. Ella raised an eyebrow and said, "I think we've been dealing with the subject of who's earned what, enough this evening." "Oh, damn. I am so sorry. I'm a dork, "Josh began to stammer. " You’re not, master of my universe," she contradicted, smiling at him. "Ahh, you're just too cute," he said enthusiastically, pushing her a sloppy kiss on the lips, which made her giggle. Josh sent the SMS to Ashley before they drank their tea and fell dead-tired to bed. Josh held Ella in his arms and sank in the scent of vanilla he loved so much while she decorated his neck with small kisses. If he could made a wish, he would want to spend the rest of his life just like that.  
The two of them were sitting at breakfast, when the doorbell rang. Josh opened the door and found Ashley, who nervously stepped from one leg to the other. "Is it okay if I come in?" She asked uncertainly. "Of course" replied her brother and let her in. "Ella my dear, Ashley is here. Is it okay? "He shouted from the hallway."Sure" he heard her calling from the kitchen. "Ask her if she wants scrambled eggs. Coffee is also ready "Ashley looked surprised at her brother."That sounds like she's not mad at me." "That's because she's not mad at you" Josh explained. "Oh my God, I was so wrong" she muttered, dismayed. "You're here to make things right now." As they entered the kitchen, Ella smiled at Ashley and said, "Good morning, coffee?" "Yes, thank you" she replied. The two of them fixed the incident quickly and they were able to deal with other topics. Before Ashley left, she handed Ella a gift box. "As an additional excuse. I hope I can make you happy with it. "" That wasn‘t necessary, "protested Ella. She opened the box and found a pair of rose earrings and a hairpin with a rose on it that fit perfectly with her pendant she had always wear, since Josh gave it to her. "Oh, that's so, dear of you Ashley, many thanks" she said, hugging her.  
After Josh and Ella had arranged the kitchen, the drummer said, "Dear, do you want to use the nice weather and make a trip to a particularly beautiful place here in Columbus?"   
"Of course, Jishwa. I haven‘t seen much of the city yet. "" Well, let's discover Columbus, "he replied.  
Shortly afterwards they got into his car and drove off. He drove down Morse Road to turn into North High Street, then back to Croswell Road and then park the car at Roselea Place. When they had walked a few steps, Ella saw a large wooden signpost that read: "Welcome to the Columbus Parc of Roses" A smile appeared on Ellas' face: "That sounds very exciting," she said enthusiastically. "Well, at least I've discovered a girl thing with you" he joked. She smiled and said, "Oooh, did I disappoint you now, Joshie?" She grinned, adding, "Should I have said: No, let's go to mud wrestling?" "He laughed and replied: "Would you want to visit something, like this?" "Nope. Do it by myself“ Josh giggled "And who is going to participate?" " You, of course!" She grinned even more. He looked at her incredulously: "Really?" "Really. Don‘t challenge me too much, Jishwa. At least, since our tickling run, you have to know that I make my promises come true. His eyes began to twinkle, and he replied softly, "I haven‘t known that since our tickling run. You showed me this much earlier "Ella blushed and kissed him tenderly" Always ".  
They entered the park and they couldn‘t get out of the astonishment. Thousands of roses had her home here, and depending on how the wind was turning, a different beguiling rose scent meet her nose. Josh enjoyed Ellas' delight about the roses, and Ella enjoyed Josh - and the roses. After walking through the park for quite a while, they paused in a pavilion. He reminded her of a Hobbit house. She snuggled to his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he played with her hair. "Ella, I would like to ask you something" said the drummer into the silence. She could hear his heart begin to beat faster before she sat up and looked at him, "What do you want to know?" He began to tremble and fought for words. When he started kneading his hands, she knew that he was really very excited. She gently stroked his cheek and said gently, "Jishwa, you know you can ask me anything you want." He nodded, looking at her anxiously. She kissed him softly on the lips, hugged him and stroked his back soothingly when she heard him say softly: "Ella ... will you marry me?"  
She froze. Then she broke the embrace to look at him and asked, overwhelmed, "Would you please repeat your question? I just want to make sure that my brain has not played with me. "Josh took his courage again, looked into her eyes and said in a trembling voice" Ella, will you marry me? "Now she couldn’t deny any longer, that she had understood him correctly and that everything was not just a dream. Tears began to run down her cheeks, and she managed to get him a "yes" before she lost her nerves and she began to cry unrestrainedly. Josh took her in a embrance and shed a few tears himself before whispering softly in her ear: "Thank you. You make me so happy "" You make me happy, too Jishwa. More like everthing " she managed to answer between two sobs.

After both had calmed down, she said, "Jishwa, I hope you know I love you more than anything else in this world, but are you really sure you want that? Isn‘t there anybody else out there who might make you happier, maybe? "She looked at her bandaged arms and the drummer immediately knew what she wanted to say. He took her hands in his and kissed her hands as he asked, "Do you trust me?" She nodded immediately. " Good. Ella, I'm not so naive to believe that love can heal everything. But it can make things better. Can help to give up some 'traditions'. ‚ As in good or in bad days‘ has a meaning for me. And Ella, I'm sure. Even as we met in your hometown, your warm and caring nature captured me. Uncompromisingly beein there for the other without condemning the other for his weaknesses, has become a very rare trait of character. Even more, not to exploit these weaknesses for his own benefit. And believe me, I've met enough of those people in my life. In all the months we have not seen each other, I have often thought of you, and it has always warmed my heart to know, to have you in my life. When the incident happened with Tyler, you were the only one I thought of asking for help. I knew you wouldn‘t think I‘m weak, to let me be beaten up by a man to whom I am physically superior. And I also knew I didn‘t have to explain to you why I had not resisted. When you defended me so unequivocally, I was totally overwhelmed. No one else I know would have dared to offer Tyler such a thing as you did. Not for me. And you really gave him a memorable lesson. When I told the hospital stuff you are my wife, I did it basically. To avoid complications. But when I realized the full extent of my words, I realized how right it felt for me. As if a thought had broke through, which I had just not dared to think. When Colin came around this evening, I talked to him about it. He has listened to everything and asked me, what qualities a woman should have, so I would really be sure to marry her. Besides the whole not really important stuff, like age, hair color and all the other things. And with every trait of character I count, I saw you. I know we cannot get married yet, but I've been waiting for someone like you for my whole life, so I can wait a little longer. Colin then just insisted that in this case I should lift my ass off the couch to go and buy you an engagement ring. What I did then. "He closed his report, reached into his poket and pulled out a little jewelry box. Before he opened it, Ella said with a smile: "Colin gives a really good coupler. I have to hug him tight when I meet him. "Josh smiled back and opened the box. There was a silver ring, which had a heart in the middle, held by two hands. Above the heart rested a crown. "This is a Gladdagh ring, Josh explained. The crown stands for faith, the heart for love and the hands for fidelity. And all of this, you represent for me. "Ella was touched. "Thank you Jishwa. He is beautiful, just like you. "He put the ring on her finger and she climbed onto his lap and covered his face with kisses before her lips met and she pressed him into the bench. "You are stormy, Mrs. Dun" he joked, as she released the kiss. She grinned at him and said, "Yeah, and I'm not going to stop" and kissed him again, passionately.  
They went for a walk along the banks of the Olentangy River before they made their way back.  
When they sat at breakfast the next morning, Ella asked, "Tell me Joshie, have you come to a decision because of Tyler?" He sighed and said, "Yes. What Tyler has done is actually unforgivable. But on the other hand, a part of me still loves him to much, to turn away from him. Beside the fact that I love my job and I‘m immensely proud to be a part of Twenty One Pilots. If something like this should happen again, I'm gone. I'm sure I'd find another band. It wouldn‘t be the same, but it‘s not impossible to change. "" Do you know when you want to talk with Tyler? The thing is, I don‘t have much time anymore, til I have to go back. And if you want me for this conversation by your side, it should be happen in the next four days "Josh was suddenly aware that he had never asked Ella how long she could actually stay. If it were on him, he wouldn‘t let her go. She saw his sad face, took his right hand in hers and said with a sad smile: "Don‘t believe I want to go back. I'd rather stay with you. But unfortunately we cannot change it, at least not yet. "" I know, "Josh grumbled frustrated. With a sigh, he rose, gave her a kiss and said, "I'll write Tyler a message.  
Ella was about to wash the dishes when Josh came into the kitchen and said, "Tyler would come around past seven this evening. Is that okay for you? "" Sure. I'm definitely there when you need me. "He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck as he said, "You are my best." Then he took a dish and helped her to dry them off.  
They spent the day in the city center and strolled through Victorian and German Village. When they got home, Ella gave them a couple of sandwiches, snacks, and a jug of lemonade before retiring to Josh's garden. She could see the two through the door, and she looked over at them every few minutes to make sure Josh went well. An hour later, Josh came into the garden and sat down beside her on the picnic blanket. "And how did it go?" She asked. He looked exhausted, but also relieved. "We talked about everything and he apologized again and again. I told him what I told you this morning. And it will take time until I can trust him again. He promised me that he would do everything to make it as soon as possible. "" I believe him, Jishwa, "Ella replied.“ " The time will tell. Oh, I should thank you again for giving him a lesson, like you did. "" As I said, next time he doesn‘t get away so easy. I was serious. "" I think he knows." She sat down on his lap and said mischievously:" But where remain my manners? I'd missed to kiss my husband proudly. "Josh chuckled and she immediately leaned in to kiss him.

They were just on the replica of the Columbus ship, the Santa Maria at Battelle Riverfront Park, and were standing at the bow to copy the famous scene from'Titanic' when Josh's cell phone rang. He picked up the phone, laughing "Hi Mum ... We've just arrived at the Santa Maria ... How do you know? ... You're right ... Oh mum, that's a great idea ... Shall we bring something? ... Okay , Thank you. See you, Mum. "He hung up."Mrs. Dun, we're invited to a barbecue "" Aha "she replied" and where? "" In the Casa de Dun. Very exclusive "he explained, laughing. Ella giggled, "Well Mr. Dun, we should follow the invitation of Momma Dun. "Same, here" he replied and kissed her. Laura wanted to have a barbecue for Ella before she had to went home again. Josh had talked to his parents before and told them that he had been engaged to Ella. Bill and Laura were happy for the two of them and also Ashley and Jordan loved to get Ella as a family increase. The barbecue was a lot of fun and Ella had never felt so at home like with Josh and his family. That's why it hasn’t worked without tears when Josh and Ella said goodbye to the others late in the evening. She sobbed the whole way home to Josh's house and wished the morning would never come. "Do you know what, dear?" The drummer said, "I'll drive you back home tomorrow. Then we have a few more hours. "She looked at him incredulously."Oh, Jishwa no, that's several hundred miles, and I don‘t want you to take such inconvenience." "Spending time with my future wife are not inconveniences" he said. She couldn‘t help it. In her last night together, Ella didn‘t want to let go of Josh. She cuddled up to his chest as he held her securely in his arms and inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla.  
The next day they drove off after the breakfast and went well over the highways. An hour earlier than expected they arrived at Ellas hometown. But neither of them were really rejoiced. Josh stopped in front of her house to get her suitcase in and then drove her to the pizzeria, where they had their first lunch. They even sat at the same table. Both oft hem smiled at the thought of what had happened since then. Josh's eyes twinkled like the night sky, and she drowned in it.  
Josh wanted to drive her home, but Ella refused. "I think a walk will be good for me, after our farewell" she said, and let her head hang. He hugged her tight and gently replied, "Ella, it's no goodbye forever. Until things get easier for us, I can come here to visit you. The most important thing is that we have each other and are there for each other "He felt her nod at his chest. They kissed once more before Josh got into the car and starts his way home. Ella looked after his car until he had disappeared into the distance. She looked at her ring and a smile played around her lips as she made her way home.


End file.
